


Волчьи страдания

by WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021/pseuds/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021
Summary: Название: Волчьи страданияАвтор: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Бета: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Канон: русская народная сказка «Иван-царевич и Серый Волк»Размер: драббл, 716 словПейринг/Персонажи: Серый Волк, Иван-царевич, Елена Прекрасная, братья Ивана, царь Берендей и другиеКатегория: джен, гетЖанр: ретеллинг сказки, стёбРейтинг: PG-13Краткое содержание: «Изо всех Иванов, ранее попадавшихся Серому Волку, сын царя Берендея с явной очевидностью являлся наименее развитым интеллектуально...»Предупреждение: насилие, вканонная смерть некоторых персонажейДля голосования: #. WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021 - "Волчьи страдания"
Collections: WTF 2021 - Текстовая выкладка G-PG-13





	Волчьи страдания

Изо всех Иванов, ранее попадавшихся Серому Волку, сын царя Берендея с явной очевидностью являлся наименее развитым интеллектуально. Это можно было понять ещё на этапе похищения Жар-птицы у царя Афрона. 

Сыну Берендея были даны чёткие инструкции: подняться по внешней стене терема, достать птицу из стоящей на подоконнике клетки и, ни в коем случае не касаясь золотых прутьев, спуститься вниз, достичь опушки леса, сесть ему, Серому Волку, на спину и спокойно скакать прочь подобру-поздорову.

Иван же при виде золотой клетки впервые проявил признаки скудоумия, вцепившись в неё, как малое дитя в кубарь, тем самым испортив весь план и удлинив процесс получения Жар-птицы. Схваченный стражей царя Афрона, он пообещал тому привести коня с золотой гривой, которого в этой местности считали чудесным. Хотя все чудеса как раз и заключались в обладании редкостным волосяным покровом. Хвост у коня, кстати, был самым обычным. Не золотым.

Пришлось сопровождать Ивана к конюшне царя Кусмана, где содержалось редкое животное. Иван опять получил от Серого Волка инструкции, главным пунктом которых было приказание не трогать золочёную уздечку, инкрустированную плохо обработанными алмазами. Можно было не стараться — Иван впился в уздечку, как клещ, и был тут же схвачен стражей. История с клеткой Жар-птицы его ничему не научила.

Царь Кусман, видя, что золотогривый конь может пригодиться ему в цепочке натурального обмена, потребовал от Ивана привезти ему в жёны Елену Прекрасную. Елена сама являла собою некую местную достопримечательность, особи мужского пола при виде неё дурели, опьянённые неконтролируемым выбросом гормонов.

В данном конкретном случае Серый Волк сам проявил высокую степень недальновидности, ибо просчитать, что сын Берендея впадёт в такое же неконтролируемое состояние, было несложно. Тем не менее, Волк повёл себя недостаточно ответственно, посчитав, что, если на Елене Прекрасной отсутствует золочёная уздечка и она не находится в золотой клетке, опасаться непредвиденных ситуаций уже нечего. Как же, растяните свой карман.

Находясь на спине Волка в непосредственной близости от источника феромонов, то есть от Елены Прекрасной, Иван заявил, что он не желает отдавать девицу царю Кусману. Волк усмотрел в этом некий резон: царь Кусман давно вышел из фертильного возраста и навряд ли смог бы оплодотворить вышеозначенную особь.

Поэтому Волку пришлось принять облик Елены Прекрасной и заменить её в постели царя Кусмана, в результате чего у царя случился инфаркт миокарда, правда, не со смертельным исходом.

Ситуация повторилась у царя Афрона. Волк уже предвидел, что и золотогривого коня сын Берендея не пожелает отдавать, поэтому принял облик пресловутого животного, при этом видоизменив его в лучшую сторону, конкретно — отрастив золотой хвост.

Царь Афрон инфаркта миокарда при обратном превращении коня в Волка удачно избежал, но получил сильный ушиб копчика, приземлившись на камень.

Серый Волк полагал, что неприятности, доставленные ему сыном Берендея, подошли к концу, коль тот возвращается домой на золотогривом коне, с Жар-птицей в золотой клетке и с невестой. Растяните свой карман-2.

Царь Берендей, как выяснилось, плохо занимался воспитанием собственных детей. Едва Иван и Елена Прекрасная после любовных утех (предаваясь которым, кстати, они не проявили ни следа здравого смысла и уважения к морально-этическим нормам) заснули на берегу ручья, старшие братья Ивана напали на него и нанесли ему несколько смертельных ножевых ранений. После чего забрали золотогривого коня, клетку с Жар-птицей и рыдающую Елену Прекрасную, велев ей говорить всем, что про Ивана она-де ничего не знает.

Серому Волку пришлось применить целый комплекс мер по исправлению ситуации. Поймать Ворона с Воронёнком и приказать Ворону немедля добыть живой и мёртвой воды. После чего птиц отпустить и сбрызнуть раны Ивана сперва мёртвой, а потом живой водой. В результате прерванный жизненный цикл Ивана возобновился, причём тот даже и не заметил, что какое-то время был мёртв. Впрочем, его мозговой деятельности это не повредило, не спрашивайте, почему.

Далее Волку пришлось догнать ускакавших достаточно далеко старших сыновей царя Берендея и дезинтегрировать их. Малоприятное, грязное, но необходимое деяние.

И наконец, за всем этим воспоследовало триумфальное возвращение Ивана в столицу к царю Берендею с невестой, конём и Жар-птицей. Царь, заполучив последнюю как вожделенную игрушку, не проявил особого горя, узнав о смерти старших сыновей. Логично: именно эмоциональная глухота родителей влечёт за собой изъяны в воспитании детей.

Волку только и оставалось надеяться, что Елена Прекрасная внесёт изменения к лучшему в генетический код Берендеева семейства. Хотя он мечтал никогда этого не узнать, стремительно летя прочь над полем и виня себя во всей сложившейся ситуации.

Ведь всё началось с того, что он съел Иванова коня и был вынужден предложить ему себя в качестве средства передвижения.

Между тем кибер-организмы класса S-80 с планеты Арран, находившейся в звёздной системе Лебедя, в белковой пище вовсе не нуждались.


End file.
